Devices for the delivery of aerosol medications for inspiration are known. One such device is a metered dose inhaler which delivers the same dosage of medication to the patient upon each actuation of the device. Metered dose inhalers typically include a canister containing a reservoir of medication and propellant under pressure and a fixed volume metered dose chamber. The canister is inserted into a receptacle in a body or base having a mouthpiece or nosepiece for delivering medication to the patient. The patient uses the device by manually pressing the canister into the body to close a filling valve and capture a metered dose of medication inside the chamber and to open a release valve which releases the captured, fixed volume of medication in the dose chamber to the atmosphere as an aerosol mist. Simultaneously, the patient inhales through the mouthpiece to entrain the mist into the airway. The patient then releases the canister so that the release valve closes and the filling valve opens to refill the dose chamber for the next administration of medication. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,832 and a product available from 3M Healthcare known as Aerosol Sheathed Actuator and Cap.
A major problem with metered dose inhalers is that the patient frequently actuates the device at the incorrect time during inspiratory flow to obtain the benefits of the intended drug therapy, e.g., too early or too late in the flow cycle or during expiration.
Another device is the breath actuated metered dose inhaler which operates to provide automatically a metered dose in response to the patient's inspiratory effort. One style of breath actuated device releases a dose when the inspiratory effort moves a mechanical lever to trigger the release valve. Another style releases the dose when the detected flow rises above a preset threshold, as detected by a hot wire anemometer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,748; 3,565,070; 3,814,297; 3,826,413; 4,592,348; 4,648,393; 4,803,978.
Existing breath actuated devices have not, however, been entirely successful in overcoming the problem of timing drug delivery to the patient's inspiration. For one thing, breath activated drug delivery is triggered on crossing a fixed threshold inspiratory effort. Thus, an inspiration effort may be sufficient to release a metered dose, but the inspiratory flow following the release may not be sufficient to cause the aerosol medication to pass into the desired portion of the patient's airways. Another problem exists with some patients whose inspiratory effort may not be sufficient to rise above the threshold to trigger the release valve at all.
Other attempts have been made to solve the patient inspiration synchronization problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,577 refers to releasing a dosage of drug into a bag for the patient to inhale and using a bidirectional reed whistle to indicate to the patient the maximum rate of inhalation for desired delivery of the drug or a flow restrictor to prevent the patient from inhaling too rapidly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,304 refers to using biofeedback techniques to train the patient to adopt a breathing pattern including tidal volume, respiratory frequency, and inspiration and expiration times for efficient delivery of aerosols for inhalation therapy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,975 refers to detecting the beginning of inspiration, and using audible signals and preselected time delays which are gated on the detection of inspiratory flow to indicate to the patient when to inspire and expire, and delivering inhalable material to the mouthpiece a selected time after the detected onset of flow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,402 refers to modifying continuous gas flow devices by determining the patient's breathing cycle rate over a period of several breaths and providing pulses of oxygen or other medicinal gases for inhalation during inspiration such that the volume of gas delivered changes in response to changes in the patient's breathing rate. However, these devices also suffer from improper operation by patients who do not conform their breathing to the instructed breathing pattern or whose inspiratory flow does not provide adequate delivery of the medication.
It also is noted that devices exist to deliver dry powdered drugs to the patient's airways as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,769 and to deliver an aerosol by heating a solid aerosol precursor material as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,901. These devices typically operate to deliver the drug during the early stages of the patient's inspiration by relying on the patient's inspiratory flow to draw the drug out of the reservoir into the airway or to actuate a heating element to vaporize the solid aerosol precursor. However, these devices are subject to improper and variable delivery of the powdered drug or vaporized aerosol, depending on the variations of the patient's inspiration effort and any sustained flow.
A problem with metered dose inhalers is that patients' abilities to use or to be trained to use the device properly vary widely. Thus, whether or not the device is breath activated, patients may inspire too little medication. Further, in the event that a patient administers an additional dose to compensate for an actual or perceived partial prior dose, too much medication may be inspired. This produces inconsistent and hence inadequate therapy.
Another problem with metered dose inhalers is that they always provide a fixed, uniform dose of medication which is delivered at the time the device is activated. However, in many inhalation therapy programs a gradual reduction in the dose would be more appropriate for the treating the patient's gradually improved condition. In addition, delivery of the dose at different points in the inspiratory flow cycle may be more efficacious than delivery of a single bolus.
It is known that the therapeutic effect of an inhaled drug is affected by where it is deposited in the lungs. The human respiratory tract branches about twenty-three times. The resulting bronchial tree thus contains airway segments having lengths that vary from 12 cm to 0.05 cm, and corresponding diameters that vary from 1.80 cm to 0.041 cm, for an average adult. The smallest airways give rise to the alveoli, the air sacs in contact with the blood stream where gas exchange occurs.
The bronchial tree can be broadly divided into two groups, small airway populations and large airway populations. Specific drugs have different optimal delivery sites within the bronchial tree. For example, bronchodilators used for treating asthma should be deposited in both large and small airways, whereas drugs intended for systemic absorption such as peptides, e.g., insulin, should be deposited as far in the peripheral large airways of the lung as possible.
Studies in Bryon (ed.), Respiratory Drug Delivery, CRC Press, Inc. (1990); Newman et al., Thorax 1981, 36:52-55; Newman et al. Thorax, 1980, 35:234; Newman et al., Eur. J. Respir. Dis., 1981, 62:3-21; and Newman et al., Am. Rev. ResDir. Dis., 1981, 124:317-320 indicate that during a single breath of an aerosol compound, only about ten percent of the total aerosol material presented is deposited into the lungs and that the location of deposition in the lung depends upon 1) breath parameters such as volume of inspiration, inspiratory flow rate, inspiratory pause prior to expiration, the lung volume at the time the bolus of medication is administered, and expiratory flow rate, 2) the size, shape and density of the aerosol particles (i.e., the medicinal compound, any carrier, and propellant), and 3) the physiological characteristics of the patient.
Bryon reports that if the deposition fraction is plotted as a function of the airway generation number (See Table I), a bimodal distribution is obtained as illustrated in FIG. 1. The first peak is produced because inertial impact is maximal in the larger airways where airways velocity is highest. This effect is not seen in medium sized airways where velocity is lower and airway size is too large to permit deposition by sedimentation under gravity. The second peak appears in the more distal and smaller airways where velocity is slowest and deposition by sedimentation occurs.
TABLE I ______________________________________ Airway Lengths and Diameters from the Morphological Model of Wiebel (Bryon, Respiratory Drug Delivery, CRC Press (1990)) Generation Length (cm) Diameter (cm) ______________________________________ 0 12.000 1.800 1 4.760 1.220 2 1.900 0.830 3 0.760 0.560 4 1.270 0.450 5 1.070 0.350 6 0.900 0.280 7 0.760 0.230 8 0.640 0.186 9 0.540 0.154 10 0.460 0.130 11 0.390 0.109 12 0.330 0.095 13 0.270 0.082 14 0.230 0.074 15 0.200 0.066 16 1.165 0.060 17 0.141 0.054 18 0.117 0.050 19 0.099 0.047 20 0.083 0.045 21 0.070 0.043 22 0.059 0.041 23 0.050 0.041 ______________________________________
The Bryon and Newman studies also suggest that the modal distribution pattern, and thus the relative location of deposited medication, can be modified by changing those parameters.
The Newman references refer to measuring inspired air with a pneumotachograph to obtain a flow rate signal, which is integrated by a computer to determine lung capacity. A determined lung capacity, as a percent of vital capacity, is used as a threshold to actuate a solenoid to depress the canister of a metered dose inhaler on the inspiration of the predetermined lung volume.
A problem with existing metered dose inhalers, whether or not breath actuated, is that they are factory preset for a given particle size distribution and that distribution cannot be varied. Thus, those devices are not capable of selecting a maximum desired respirable fraction of the aerosol mist that is suitable for a desired location of delivery of the medication. Further, metered dose devices, and in particular breath actuated devices, cannot deliver a metered dose having a selectable respirable fraction in response to an identified point in the patient's inspiratory flow to provide for selective deposition of the medication in selected areas of the lungs.
Devices for controlling particle size of an aerosol are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,305 refers to controlling the particle size of a metered dose of aerosol for delivery to the walls of small bronchi and bronchioles by using a first container into which the medication is delivered prior to inspiration by the patient and a second collapsible container which contains a fixed volume of air to be inspired immediately prior to inspiration of the metered dose of medication, and flow control orifices to control the flow rate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,852 refers to metering a dose of medication into a flow-through chamber that has orifices to limit the flow rate to control particle size. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,975 refers to a nebulizer device that uses baffles to remove from an aerosol particles above a selected size which particles may be returned to the nebulizer for reuse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,059 refers to a baffle that changes the size of an aperture in the passage of the suspension being inhaled to select the quantity and size of suspended particles delivered. A problem with these devices is that they process the aerosol after it is generated and thus are inefficient and wasteful.
It is well known that pulmonary functions, such as forced expiratory volume in one second, forced vital capacity, and peak expiratory flow rate, can be measured based on measured flow rates and used both to diagnose the existence of medical conditions, and to ascertain the efficacy of a drug therapy program. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,304 and 4,852,582 and the Newman references discussed above. Heretofore, these tests have been performed using available spirometers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,582 also refers to using a peak flow rate meter to measure changes in peak flow rate before and after administration of a bronchodilator. The results of such tests before and after administration of several different medications are used to evaluate the efficacy of the medications, which are then used and compared to various laboratory standard or predetermined data to make a diagnosis and prescription for treatment of the patients condition.
A problem with the foregoing pulmonary function test devices is that they are complicated for most patients to perform. Another problem is that the test data must be examined and interpreted by a trained medical practitioner to be meaningful. Another problem is that they do not provide adequately far altering the dosage of the medication administered in a single patient during the course of therapy, or from patient to patient, using the same delivery device for generating an aerosol of the same or different medications.